


Jimercury

by hummingrightalong



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Jim and Freddie in the tub





	Jimercury

“Stop it,” Jim’s warning, already falling for Freddie’s antics and trying his best not to throw a dirty look at their friend behind the camera.

Freddie grabs his hand. Under all the bubbles Jim feels he’s hard and his eyes say he’s ready to go. He’d only been watching his husband work in the garden all morning, waiting for attention. 

He’d gotten it finally, running inside and over-filling the tub with bubbles. “Let’s make a porno.” Freddie declares, giggling and sitting up out of the tub. Jim tries to settle him but gets caught in a kiss. “Oh, you’re so easy,” Freddie whispers. Jim’s obviously enjoying the show, and there wasn’t much give to those denim trousers. He was equally turned on and pissed off. 

Freddie laughs, shoos their friend away. “Really,” Jim rolls his eyes but his smile betrays him. His husband palms him through his jeans. 

“Get naked.” He’s pouting now, and like usual, Jim knows he won’t wait long. That was Fred. Like a cat, he had to have what he wanted and now. “Look. We can get dirty and then clean again. One stop shop.” 

Freddie laughs, sitting up on his knees and shaking the bubbles off. He pulls Jim close once he’s shed his clothes and winks at the camera set on the other side of the room before he swallows Jim’s cock. 

His husband curses, stroking his hair, a low growl of pleasure when he looks down at those brown eyes, further to see that Freddie is jerking himself off in time to his head bobbing up and down. 

He finishes quickly, a bit weak in the knees but not wanting to leave his poor darling unsatisfied, he lays his hand over Fred’s to help him finish off. “Yes, just like that darling.” After, Freddie scoots forward so that he can lay against Jim’s chest in the tub.


End file.
